The veela and the lightning elemental
by spitfyre1
Summary: The night Voldemort killed the Potters he left something behind inside of Harry's scar. However due to the magical backlash it wasnt the only thing left inside his head. A certain redhead has a plan for her baby boy, how will it help when a girl who seems to real to be true steps in and comes close. Harry/Fleur. This is the promised full story of The ritual T for now going up later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Here's the first chapter of the ritual, now dubbed the vella and the lightning elemental.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter**

 **Btw, Harry met Luna already in her second year and his third.**

00000000000

Voldemort smirked as the day he had waited for came, his pathetic spy had become the Potters secret keeper, _'Dumbledore must be going senile if he thought that Potter manor was less protected than a muggle home. Would never be able to reach them if they were in Potter manor.'_

He sent a blasting hex towards the door and it shattered under his power, "Lily, take Harry and Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted.

"Ah! James Potter, you are a pure blood. A blood traitor, but a pure blood none the less. Step aside and I wont kill you."

James glared at him, "I do that and my wife and son die. Stupify."

Voldemort laughed and batted the spell away, "Crucio!" James dropped to the ground and cried out in agony. Voldemort stepped over and kicked his wand away, "Dumbledore must not want you alive James. I wouldve never reached you if you stayed in Potter manor, but you listen to his every word. Did you really think that a weak fidelis would be better than the ancient wards around your families home?" James looked stunned, like he had never thought that would occur to him, "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort went upstairs and blasted the door he could feel a strong magical presence. "Stand aside my blood. I'm only here for him."

"No! Not Harry, take me but leave Harry alone!" He launched another killing curse, but he did not see the runes etched around the room so the rune he was standing on interfeared with the ones on his body he set up for his horcrux ritual. A strong blast sounded and Voldemort felt his soul being ripped out of his body. He looked around horrified, but as long as he had his other horcrux he was fine so he fled the old cottage.

The lightning bold shaped ruin on Harry's head activated and burnt a scar into his head however and two objects attached themselves to it. One red, one black, unknown to anyone they both started to war with eachother in his head.

0000000000000

Fourteen years later

Harry was tuning out the sound of his best friends Hermione and Ronald fighting, which quickly dissolved into them making out. Harry gave a disgusted snort and grabbed his trunk. Waking down the hallway Harry heard a very faint whisper, _its been fourteen years baby. Its time to finish the ritual._ Harry looked around but he was the only one in the hallway he shrugged and opened a door, and sat down next to Luna Lovegood and across from Neville Longbottom, "sorry to barge guys. Ron and Hermione are practically jumping eachother today.

Luna hummed, "that's ok Harry Potter. I doubt that relationship will last. Hermione and Ron are like water and oil. The wakspurts are really thick around Hermione lately." The rest of the trip went by in Neville and Harry playing exploding snaps and the berty bots challenge. Walking into the entrance hall Harry felt the wind and grabbed Luna and Neville to dive out of the way. Two screams were heard and Peeves laughed his head off. Turning around both Ron and Hermione were soaked from the balloons the poltergeist threw, Ron threw a dirty look at him.

Entering into the great hall Harry and Neville waved goodbye to there Ravenclaw friend. The feast went as usual, except Harry didn't have much of an appetite after seeing Ron stuff his face and the talk with his mouth full spitting out his food and then making out with Hermione.

Dumbledore stood, "welcome one and all to another year at hogwarts, it is with a heavy heart that I must announce that quidditch is cancelled this year." Griffindor table was the loud minority complaining about that, but truthfully Harry didnt care. He enjoyed flying, quidditch was just an excuse to do so. "Now this is because, come september Hogwarts will play host to the triwizard tournament."

"Your joking!"the Weasley twins called out.

"No I'm afraid I'm not joking, but now that you mention it, I did hear a good one recently..." Mcgonagal cleared her throat loudly and sent a glare towards the aged headmaster. "Er...another time. Now on the day of the thirtieth of October, Beauboxins and Drumastrang will be joining us for the remaining school year. However, due to the tournaments history with death, we have instated a rule, no student under seventeen can enter the tournament **."** Again, gryffindor lead the calls of protest. The rest of the speech was fairly standard, filtchs reminders and the list on his door.

That night Harry had a dream of a snake with red eyes fighting off plants that seemed to be trying to kill it.

00000000000000

Harry's grades had risen since he stopped hanging around Ron so much. Even Snape was pleasantly surprised. Now Harry was standing in line waiting for the other schools to arrive. The first to show was the Drumstrang students, he could here Ron geek out about Viktor Krum climbing off the boat. Then the beauboxins arrived and the last girl stepped out.

Deep in Harry's body a certain Redhead was fighting off a a dark mist, when the girl walked past Harry he cried out clutching his head.

Lily Potter noticed that the soul shard had stopped and smirked looking out to Harry, there was a veela close by. She whirled around and shot a killing curse to the soul shard.

Harry's skull split and a terrible shriek sounded out after a black mist erupted from his head. The famous scar that everyone knew faded almost completely from sight. The girl in the shawl, not that anyone could tell, had a stony face. Veela had always made it there goal to destroy horcrux because they go against everything there people stood for. ' _if there is a man here who is using those, I may have to stick around and see them destroyed.'_

Harry was eating his dinner with fervor ignoring all of the people starring at him, he managed to convince Poppy to let him eat dinner first and then he would go to the Hospital wing without complaint. Then he did notice that all the men surrounding him had stiffened and Ron was a drooling idiot, which recently Harry had noticed was true most of the time, but this time it was gross with his mouth so full of food it leaked out of his open blackhole.

"Excuse me, are you finished with the Bouillabaisse?"

Harry turned around and saw the bluest eyes hes ever seen they were like sapphires, "uh...yea sure." He picked up the bowl she had pointed at and handed it to her.

"You are done with it?"

Ron tried to say something but with his mouth so full you couldn't understand him. Harry shot his friend a disgusted look and turned back to her, "go ahead, I'm the only one eating it right now. The others wont touch it."

"Thank you. Fleur Delacour." her inner veela had it's full attention on the boy, no reaction to her allure, and she felt some French magic lingering on him.

Harry smiled, "Harry Potter." Her kissed the back of her hand and she blushed slightly and wandered back to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned around but slid his plate away when the glob of food fell out of Ron's mouth, "Harry mate! That was a veela!"

Harry looked over to his friend, "yes...I picked up on that from the amount of drool your covered in now Ron."

Hermione gave a sharp look to Harry, "watch your mouth Harry. I think Ron looks great right now." She kissed Ron and went back to eating not even noticing the strange looks everyone in sight was giving her, considering he was covered in drool and food that fell out of his mouth.

' _why did I bite his head off for saying something to Ron that I myself would say?'_ Hermione thought.

When the feast ended Poppy Pomphrey approached the boy, "Mr. Potter, I believe we had a deal."

Harry stood, "of course Poppy. I always stick to my word." He followed her out as she was berating him for using her first name in front of other people. Neither healer nor patient noticed a few eyes following them out.

One was Fleur Delacour, ' _that boy is intriguing. I must get to know him. He ate primarily the non fatty foods of my country. At least before the redhead did his thing. Plus he doesnt react to my allure at all.'_ Fleur smiled, _'you may be younger Harry Potter but you've attracted my Veela sides interest.'_

The second was Draco Malfoy, he had noticed a change in his most hated rival. The Potter scion was acting more mature and like his own place in society. ' _perhaps the potter scion never knew his place in society. Perhaps I can lure him to my side, making an enemy of the Potters isnt such a good thing.'_

The final person watching the retreating boy was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He had a deep frown on his face. _'how did he expel the horcrux?! He was supposed to be a sacrificial lamb. Harry has been to out of control lately, abandoning Ronald and Hermione. Though I do have to admit that there make out sessions are quite disturbing. I may have to sacrifice him earlier than usual, there is always Longbottom, he fits into the prophecy.'_

00000000

Harry sat in bed as the schools healer waved her wand in several motions, "well Mr. Potter. Dont know how but you seem to be on an unseen road to recovery. Your magic is rushing throughout your body and helping fix your health issues. The first I'm seeing is your eyesight, you'll be rendered blind for a while so I wish to keep you here under observation."

Harry nodded, "alright." He changed into the scrubs the nurse gave him and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing Harry felt before drifting off was warmth and happiness, _'dont worry Harry. Mummy will help fix everything, we just need to finish the ritual baby.'_

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, people really like this story. For now, I am focusing on this story for my main. A lot of you think I abandoned my other stories though. The only story I've abandoned is the fourth strauss, for now at least. This story and my ravenclaw Harry story will be my main focus for now. I am not abandoning my other stories, itll just be less common for me to update them.**

 **Yaw and clear, I am almost finished with my rewrite of Hufflepuffs meta, just be a little patient please...sorry it's taking so long.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter sorry.**

The next day Harry woke up and was amazed, he could see, "Poppy must've forgot to put my glasses on the table." He reached up and didnt feel them. He looked over and saw them sitting on the table. A huge smile erupted on his face.

"Ah! I see your eyesight is completely fixed Mr. Potter. I just did a diagnostic spell, you seem to be in good health. Your free to go once you change."

Entering into the great hall all eyes turned to Him and several widened. Harry sat down next to Neville and heard a few sighs but ignored them, "hey Neville."

"Harry mate, wheres your glasses?"

Harry shrugged, "pitched them mate. Apparently I dont need them anymore."

"Transfiguration is the only class today, what are we doing?" Neville asked looking at the timetable.

"Hmmm...I believe were in the animal to animal transfiguration still..."

They both got up and headed for the tower to grab there stuff, entering into the classroom where a cat sat there eyes widened, "today is a day...Hermione isnt the first in class today." Neville said.

"Hello professor. When will we learn to become animagi?" Harry asked

The cat morphed and there stood his teacher, "we usually only cover animagus for sixth year mister Potter, however...if you are interested I wouldn't mind teaching you how. As long as you register, unlike a certain dog, stag and rat." She glared and Harry chuckled nervously.

"Of course professor." At this the classroom filled up.

"Alright everyone, today we will be working on changing Ginnie fowls into ginnie pigs. This will be the task for the entire period."

Harry heard a voice again, _picture the animal in your head baby. But remember, it's a living animal, you have to picture its movements and everything._

Harry looked around and not even Hermione could get it, so he took out his wand and pictured it in his mind just like he was told. With a wave his eyes widened as his Fowl turned into a pig instantly. "Well done mister Potter, ten points to gryffindor." His teacher walked over and inspected his transfiguration. For the rest of class Harry helped Neville but he couldn't get it and Harry saw why.

"Neville...that's not your wand is it?"

He shook his head, "it's my dads. Gran says it's good enough for me."

Harry snorted as his teacher paused when she heard that, "no offence mate, but you gran is an idiot. The wand chooses the wizard, that wand chose your dad, not you. It's clearly not right for you, I see a slight jerk of your wand when you perform that spell, you need a new wand that actually chose you."

Neville looked at his dad wand, "but...its my dads... "

Harry's eyes softened, "I understand mate...but you cant just pick up any old wand and use it. Your gran is lucky she didnt turn you into a squib using a wand that fights your magic so hard."

"He's right mister Longbottom, I'm am ashamed that I haven't noticed that before. Class, with the exception of those who completed the spell, I want a three foot essay about this transfiguration." Ron moaned but followed the rest out, "mister Longbottom, come with me."

"Can Harry come too professor?"

The stern witch softened a little and nodded with a slight smile on her face. Neville and his teacher vanished into the floor and Harry grabbed a handful before the voice sounded again, _only a pinch baby. You use that much and you'll be launched out of the other side._

When Harry stepped out of the other side without being launched out he was amazed and smiled slightly. He followed the two to Ollivanders and Neville nearly jumped out of his skin when the old man seemed to come out of nowhere, "ah, mr. Longbottom, I was expecting you three years ago, tell me what wand have you been using"

"My dad sir..."

"Oh dear, that wont do. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

A few hours later Neville was smiling happily as he held his new cherrywood wand. "What is that sound Garrick" the teacher asked.

The old wandmaker wandered back and noticed a rustling behind the back door, opening it a wand zipped out fast and he whirled around as Harry Potter was smacked straight in the head with it.

There was silence for a second, but Neville burst out laughing. Even the teacher had a smile on her face. "Damnit. Just my luck for that to happen." He bent over and picked up the wand and he felt an intense heat as sparks shot out of the tip.

"Hmmm...blackthorn wood and the tail feather of a Thunderbird, with a veela hair wrapped around it and blood stones for a stabilizer. This was my fathers final creation. Curious, tell me mister Potter what do you feel?"

Harry just shrugged, "the warmth I feel is more than my Holly wand and it feels like its purring in my hand."

"Oh my, it seems this wand is much more suited to you than you pheonix feather wand."

 _purchase an arm sheath baby. It's better than carrying it in your back pocket._

Harry listened to the voice again and paid for everything leaving his old Holly wand with the wand maker.

000000000000

Harry and Nevill sat down and piled there plates with food. "Hello Harry, Neville." Luna skipped over and sat down next to Neville.

"Hey Luna, sorry we weren't here for lunch, Neville needed new wand." Harry said.

"Didnt stop you from taking one to the face as well." Neville told Luna what happened and the weasley twins a few seats away busted out laughing upon hearing that.

Soon enough the tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood, "it seemed that the cup is ready to select our champions."

The flames turned a blood red and shot out a parchment, "the champion from drumstrang, is Viktor Krum!" A large applause started.

The flames turned a deep blue, "the champion from Beaubixins is. Fleur Delacour. Not a single person from her school clapped so Harry started.

"Great job Fleur." He called out. She made eye contact with him and smiled widely.

The goblit then turned gold and began shaking. A large crack appeared on the cup and two sparks flew out. The first was a parchment, and the second was an actual spark the collided with Harry.

A scream erupted from his lips, as before there eyes Harry seemed to age. When the flames cleared stood s seventeen year old Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore called.

Harry entered into the side hallway where nobody clapped for him.

00000000

Fleur felt her Veela side purr slightly and she looked over to see an older looking Harry Potter. Very pale, and sweating slightly. Entering into the hall madam Maxime was smirking, "it would seem we all got our favorite students."

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sure I dont know what you mean my dear. I dont play favorites."

Bagman bounced around, "alright. The first task is on November the twenty fourth. To make it dramatic, there will be no clue for this challenge. In a weeks time we will be the wand weighing ceremony. See you there."

"Sir...how did I get entered and how did I become seventeen?!" Harry asked.

"Oh, I did that my boy. I felt you would be the best chance to win in our school. As for the aging though, no idea. If I had to guess it would be because of the charm that prevented anyone under seventeen entering. It made it so that wasnt a problem." Harry glared at his headmaster and Maxime looked horrified. "As for your new age, I'll set up your owls and Newts for you. Good luck my boy." Everyone just watched with open mouths as the old man walked away.

00000000

As Harry laid down for bed after the party celebrating Lily started channeling her knowledge to her son, _dont worry baby. Dumbledore wont get you here. I'm going to give you the knowledge you need to survive these tests._

at least until she came to a wall, "what is that? A blocked memory?" She finished the transfer and touched the wall, "hmmm...I'll see if i can fix that. For now though, I need to get ready for the ritual.

00000pppp0pp

The next few weeks were hectic as Harry took his owls and Ron and Hermione stopped talking to him entirely. Then the day of the wand weighing started and Ollivander walked in.

"Well, let's get started then. Ladies first." Fleur walked up, "ah, Veela hair core. I personally dont use Veela hair, makes for temperamental wands." Fleur frowned and took the flowers he conjured up in a huff.

Mr. Krum? Ah, a gregoravich wand, very nice." He conjured a flock of birds and handed his back.

Harry stepped forward and handed his wand over, "ah yes. The final wand crafted by my father. Blackthorn and Veela hair fused with the tail of a Thunderbird. I trust this wand is treating you well?" Fleur perked up when she heard his wand core and Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes sir. It's working better than my old Holly wand."

He raised the wand and a powerful jet of wine erupted from the tip." Yes yes, everyones wands are in fine working order."

After a long period of photos and Rita Skeeter trying to get Harry alone for an interview Mcgonagal approached, "your Owls Harry. I must say, you rivaled even your mother in grades."

Harry opened the parchment and he saw O in everything except astronamy and history of magic, which he got EE in. "Thank you professor." Harry smiled.

The stern witch smiled back, "I expect the same effort for you newts Harry. Good luck in the tournament."

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I...I've written this chapter so many times. Each of them left me unsatisfied, much like my rewrite of huffles meta. I hope you enjoy this guys...I feel it would take weeks to get this perfect in my eyes and I dont want to leave you all hanging...**

 **I dont own Harry Potter**

Hagrid had shown Harry the dragons. For the last week he had been researching them, Moody had given him the idea of using the broom...which led him to watching Fleur pace back and forth while Victor had gone to face his dragon.

Harry laughed quietly, "Fleur my dear, you have one distinct advantage here over me and Viktor."

She glared at Harry, "oh? Pray tell."

Harry's grin widened, "your a Veela, I believe that comes with a specific transformation."

Fleur's eyes widened, "non. That is only for full veela."

Harry shrugged, "I understand the need fo lie Fleur. You're people wouldve been hunted down long ago if wizards used the slightest bit of intellect in thinking a race of only females can survive if non pure veela existed."

Fleur was shaking, "please...dont tell anyone."

Harry grinned sadly, "I have my own secrets Fleur. I wont tell, I even made sure this bitch wouldnt hear us." He held up a jar with a large beetle inside of it. That's when the cannon went off.

"How would my other form help?"

Harry laughed and her Veela purred, "dragons are smart, a Welsh green will know in that form she wont be the alpha anymore and back off."

"And if I cant control myself?"

Harry shrugged, "wont change you in my eyes. Your Fleur, my friend, the whole world can go against you and I will stand by your side. It's what a true friend does, unlike my supposed best mate." With that Fleur walked out.

 _'Is my baby experiencing his first love?'_ Harry growled and ignored the voice.

00000000

About a half hour later the crowd cheered and Fleur walked pass the entrance, with a few pure white feathers falling off her body causing Harry to smile.

The cannon went off and Harry entered the arena, he dashed behind a boulder before a burst of fire came from the Horntail. "Accio Firebolt!" Everyone gasped as a broomstick flew into the arena.

"That a boy Harry!" Sirius cried out. His smile faded however when the dragon aimed at the broom instead of Harry and the wooden object burned.

00000000000

Harry shed a tear, _Sirius bought that for me._ Harry began to doubt Moody's sanity, the man told him to fight a dragon on a wooden broom, wood burns. He threw stunners and blinding curses but the dragon just shook it off. A little to late be noticed that he was in a corner of the arena and saw the dragon open its maw to unleashed its fiery breath. Not even thinking he raised his want and a golden shield rose.

000000000000

Hermione was laughing at Harry up in the stands but inside she was a wreck, _who am I? Why am I laughing at Harry being cornered by a dragon?!_

Sirius leapt up but bounced off the arenas barrier, but missing s beat he started pounding on it. The whole crowd gasped when the dragon fire cleared and Harry's shield had held it all off. The dragon didnt miss a beat and began clawing at the shield. Cracks began to spread throughout the golden surface.

000000000000

Harry was panicking, he was cornered and trapped by his own spell. He closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

Instead he felt a soft had cup his cheek. Harry opened his eyes and found himself gazing at the same emerald green eyes he had. "Hello sweatheart."

Harry was stunned, "mum?!"

"As much as I would love to hold you in my arms and catch up with you, we are short on time that shield wont hold for much longer. Her other hand rose to his head and she brought her lips to his scar."

0000000000

Everyone watched as a massive burst of magic pushed the dragon away from Harry. He began to almost dance around the arena dodging all of the claws and tails being thrown at him. Taking cover whe. Neccisary to avoid fire, several people gasped when they saw the glowing runes etched wherever Harry had stopped.

The first was Bathesda Babbling. Being the Runes teacher she had an In depth knowledge on all languages in Runic. She was very intrigued what this cluster would accomplish.

The second was madame Maxime. She, like the Delacour family recognized the French ruins and knew what he was attempting, "non! You mustn't Mr. Potter!" She called out, "that ritual has a 95% failure rate!"

The other judges looked at her, "what is he attempting may I ask?" Dumbledore asked.

Maxime collapsed back in her chair, "the ritual of the elemental. Mister Potter is attempting to make himself an elemental! This ritual was outlawed in my country due to the deaths of every single person who attempted it. There is no successful attempts ever recorded." Dumbledore frowned.

 _Harry is supposed to be delivered to Voldemort by the hand of Barty Jr. He cant kill himself, if I'm going to stop this I need to get in there, however the barrier I erected wont let anyone in until Harry himself is dead or safely out of the way._

0000000000

Harry met his mothers gaze again, "alright. That was the last one, now all we need is a little fire." Neither noticed the dark clouds above swirling around due to the magic in the air

0000000

"Hey you over grown lizard! Your fire isnt even that hot!." Harry shouted standing on the first rune he drew.

However before the dragon let loose a flame a massive lightning bolt fell from the sky, and streaked into the rune underneath Harry. The rune activated and an electric current raced from one rune to another. Once all of the runes were activated the arched to Harry and he was encased in a white light. A white mist rose and everyone watched fascinated as even the Horntail was frozen in fascination.

0000000

A scream sounded, and everyone watched as a little raven haired boy was beaten half to death, his back nothing but bleeding skin. "You think you can use that freakish ability if yours around here?!" The whale grabbed the boy by his neck and threw him into the fire. He then dragged the boy to a cupboard under the stairs and threw him in, "no food or water for a week."

They watched this kind of thing happen over and over again with disgust.

00000000

Lily was horrified. She was with him and she never knew this kind of thing happened then a happy memory play as he found Sirius, this is when Lily noticed the wall crack.

She and everyone watched as he killed the basilisk, then drove off a hundred dementors single handedly.

0000000

By now everyone was in tears, or throwing glares at Dumbledore. Who they clearly saw encouraged the abuse, the more experienced witches and wizards saw spellwork clearly in use. Meaning he had ensured it continued.

One final set played. The first was the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, they watched as Lily Potter sacrificed herself and baby Harry found himself sitting in a white misty area, "Harry baby. You cant follow us to where were going. You have to live." Lily Potter kissed her sons forehead.

"Live son. Live."

They watched as Lily Potter was curled around an infant Harry, "Harry your so loves. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Dont ever forget. Your so loved Harry."

A soul shattering scream sounded and Dumbledore was flung away as the magic seals and other spells he put on him were burned away.

0000000

Harry watched as his mother faded, "I was only here to help finish what I started love. I dont want to see you until your great grandbabies are around love." I've freed you of all foreign magic, dont trust Dumbledore again."

0000000000

When the light cleared Harry's hair was bleached white electricity was running across his arms. The final speck of darkness inside of Harry clinging to life died from the influx of power and it connected to a diadem, a locket, a cup, a snake, and a ring all screamed and died.

The Horntail reared its head and roared, now sensing that she was no longer the alpha on the field. Harry held up a hand and zapped the dragon who backed off with a growl. Harry grabbed the egg and walked towards the exit, once he was safe all of the energy Harry had faded, unknown to him though his hair returned to its usual messy raven hair. The last sight he saw before he passed out was two saphire blue eyes that had a firestorm brewing behind them.

Fleur smiled as Harry fainted in her arms, she had seen the lightning dancing just beneath the surface. She turned to her family who had come to watch the event, " **I do believe he is the first real elemental in over a thousand years maman."**

Appoline smiled, " **indeed. Beware now mon petite, others seek his hand now, especially within the veela race. You know we used to actively seek elementals when they were common due to there affinity for elements, just like our fire."**

Fleur blushed, **"its not like that Maman! He is just a friend!"**

The Delacours laughed as Fleur carried Harry into the medical tent where the healer of Hogwarts took him mumbling under her breath about stupid old laws and death sports.

Fleur took one last look to Harry before her own exhaustion from controlling her transformed state caught on and she too joined Harry and Victor in the realm of Morpheus.

00000000

Voldemort was in a mood. He had just barely managed to keep Pettigrew Sane after torturing him, "Barty! That ritual negates mine! If I use his blood now it will kill me because I cant control the lightning coursing through his veins!."

Barty crouch Jr. Was afraid of his master and happy he wasnt anywhere near him right now, at least until the rat spoke up barely able to stumble through a sentence, "what of his redheaded friend my lord?"

Voldemort growled, "I've never done anything direct against a Weasley you fool."

Barty perked up, "what of a Prewitt my lord?"

Voldemort paused, "yes, I killed Fabian and his brother. Why?"

Barty smirked, "Molly Prewitt married Arthur Weasley. Techniqually every Weasley child is also a Prewitt."

Voldemort gazed thoughtfully at the mirror, "yes. That will work, on the day of the third task you are to grab his friend, Ron I believe his name was, and bring him to me. Congratulations Barty, you've earned the reward of not dying when I next see you face to face."

Barty closed his connection to the dark lord and smirked over at the redheaded idiot.

 **to be continued.**

 **A/N**

 **The refrence I made to Veela and elementals will be explained later.**

 **Next time Dumbledores fall and preparations for the second task.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Tons of people liked the last chapter. I'm happy it helped, now I did receive a PM about missing stuff, it will all be explained.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter**

0000000000

Harry was bedridden for the next few days due to magical exhaustion, however he did manage to hear from Luna that he bad scored first place for having no injuries to either the dragon, or its eggs. She had also, in typical Luna fashion, given him a book on elementals like she had already known he would need it.

Despite the fact that unspeakables from all three ministries had come constantly to examine him and see if they could find the trigger to such a power in future generations, without a deadly ritual, he enjoyed reading it. Typically Elementals only controlled the base elements that being water, fire, earth, and air. It both made him upset that he wasnt even allowed the typical power of this, but at the same time he was happy. Lifting his hand and watching the lightning arc between his fingers he felt that even if he was different, he was different because of his own actions. Closing his hand he flipped to the final page in his book and paled.

 _beware you who hold the elements in his hand, for now you have the Veela after you. Your connection to the elements are very similar to theirs, if an elemental has children with a veela, the veela will be closer to their fire than ever before. It will act like a power boost to them._

Harry read that every wizard who had ever been an elemental before had all been married to veela. He read the history of his new powers and the abilities he would have after he fully mastered his power.

000000000

A few hours later Madam Pomphrey approached, "alright mister Potter, your magic has stabilised, please no more risky rituals."

Harry grinned widely, "of that, I can fully promise Ma'am."

Wandering down to the great hall the voices instantly quieted down. Steering himself towards the ravenclaw table he sat next to Luna and across from Fleur. He pulled out his book and handed it to Luna, "thank you Luna. It's been a major help understanding what I am now thanks to this book."

Luna took the book back and smiled, "that's alright Harry Potter. The Nargles told me you might need them. They may mess with you head, but they sure are helpful when needed."

Harry just smiled and nodded, not knowing why else to do. "'Arry, you need to cut your magical flow off a little bit. Your sparking." Harry looked down and saw that his fingers were arcing again. Taking a deep breath he managed to reel his magic in again. "If you need help 'Arry then I could teach you." She raised a hand and a small blue fire ball formed.

Harry smiled, "that'd be great Fleur. What have i missed being bedridden these past few days"

"Your Headmaster was arrested on the spot after the task, his trial is this afternoon. The one you call mcgonagal has become headmistress now. Other than that just a few articles from that skeeter woman. She has been surprisingly nice."

Harry laughed, "that's because I blackmailed her. Shes an illegal animagus, that beetle I showed you before Fleur."

However a massive screech was heard as a bird resembling a large Albatross flew in. It was beautiful, it had cloud like patterns on its wings and the rest was a stormy grey color with golden eyes. It circled for a few seconds and flew directly for Harry, landing right in front of him it met his gaze. Harry felt a pull on his magic as he stretched his arm out, the moment he touched the bird electricity began to flow between the two of them and he felt a rush of connection. _Harry._

Luna was clapping, "oh congratulations Harry Potter on your first Familiar, and a Thunderbird to boot, such a pretty little thing. Tell me, have you seen any Crumple horned Snorkakes around your birth home?" She asked as she stroked the Thunderbirds feathers.

Just then Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder, eyeing the new bird with suspicion. The two stared at eachother for a few minutes and Hedwig hooted, bobbed her head, nipped Harry's ear affectionately and stole all the bacon Harry had on his plate before she took off. "Hedwig! Damnit,"

"Language mister Potter." Mcgonagal said approaching. "Its a good thing we have to go to the ministry to attend Dumbledores trial, we can register your new familiar with them while were there. Now, can I assume you can control yourself enough that you wont shock your classmates?"

Harry smiled widely, "Fleur is gonna teach me to control it, and until I do i believe Aiko here," he put a hand on the Thunderbird, who nuzzled into her Bondeds touch, "can help prevent me from losing control."

The headmistress sighed, "very well. That is acceptable. Go shower and dress for our trip, be in my office in one hour."

"What's the password?"

She smiled, "I did away with that. I believe that the head teacher should be avaiable at all times for her charges."

000000000

"Members of the wizengamot, we stand trial over one Albus percival wilfric Brian Dumbledore. He is being charged with, Kidnapping, will tampering, child abuse, assisted child abuse, monetary theft, and conspiracy to murder. The preliminary questioning has been done and I front of you." Amelia Bones said as she stood in for the warlock as he was on trial. "We also have on the stands, one Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Accused of all the same except monetary theft. How do you three plead?"

All tree plead not guilty, however Vernon was a deep purple.

"Administer the veritaserum."

Lucius Malfoy rose, "madam Bones, that potion wont work with muggles."

Amelia's smile turned predatory as she saw Dumbleores smirk at that fact, "indeed you are correct lord Malfoy, however...there are no muggles here. According to the book on known Squibs both Vernon and Petunia are mentioned. Vernon being a squib born to the Lestrange family and cast out years ago." A roar rose through the room, "and Petunia being the squib child of a squib born to the McKinnon family." Another roar rose through the ranks. "Squibs do have enough passive magic for the potion to work."

For the next hour and a half the wizengamot listened to how both Dursleys were bitter at the fact that they were born without magic and began actively trying to get rid of any magic ever. How there son was born a wizard but when Dumbledore came they had his magica core destroyed. How they formed a plan with Dumbledore to destroy the Potter line by sealing Harry's magic away and beat him so bad that his magic core would scar and weaken.

They listened to Dumbledore talk about how he wanted to do away with all of the pureblood family and start a new wizarding world where he would rule all. How he had subjugated a pheonix to his will with blood magic to push his light persona and how he buried the info that the Mugglebornes were a lot rarer tha you would think and that most, if not all of the mugglebornes coming into the world today were just old pureblood families gaining there magic back after squibing out. They heard how Dumbledore encouraged the mugglebornes like Hermione Granger to tear down old traditions and make us more like muggles because he hated the pureblood world. Then a cry went up as he confessed that, it was due to him that Grindlewald rose as a dark lord and, due to the prophecy he had heard, he created Voldemort. Then a massive cry rang out as he confessed that he knew what would happen to Harry and that he believed that He would become the third dark lord he had made, however he planned on rectifying that by raising him as a Martyr, but to his surprise Harry was the exact opposite, a shy boy who only wanted friends, and eventually a family, someone who would protect those he kept close to his heart, even at the expense of his own health. He confessed to knowing that Voldemort was still out there, because if he was dead all his followers would be squibs because he leaches off there power. He told everyone about all of the Horcrux he would barely tell Harry about and that he would eventually commit suicide to recreate his mothers ancient ritual, as he stepped in and destroyed not one, but two dark lords and an potential third, there by securing his power and nobody ever going against him and how it was all foiled by Lilly Potter, who had accidentally stumbled onto a ritual to save her son and give him powers not seen for millennia. How the one Muggleborn girl that had embraced the wizarding world instead of trying to change it to the muggle one had begun his downfall fourteen years ago.

Amelia was disgusted at the so called leader of light and threw a stunner at the old man. "I dont think we even need a vote lords and ladies of the court. The question is, what should his punishment be?"

The fights ran through for hours, but the Dursleys were thrown through the veil, Dumbledore was given the ancient death though, they sealed his magic away and burnt him at the stake. Albus Dumbledore would forever go down as a dark emperor who manipulated several dark lords throughout his life.

Harry was really pale when he and Mcgonagal entered the registration area for his familiar. That went off without a hitch as they expedited the process with haste.

0000000000000000

Harry sat down at the lake and watched the squid throw merman after merman into the air and listened to the joyous cry of Fawks now that it was finally free. He stiffened when a soft pair of arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Dont worry 'arry. He can hurt you again." Harry didnt even think as he leaned back, not even realizing that he was burying his head into Fleurs sizable assets.

"He was willing to kill me Fleur..."

Fleur smile and released some of her allure, he calmed slightly but she was happy he didnt succumb to her. "Non, none of that 'arry. We need to start your training. I figured out the next task, we must go into the water. Cant have you electrocute the whole lake can we?"

Harry laughed slightly, "Fleur...would you go to the Yeul ball with me? I think after all this we both need to relax a little."

Fleurs smile widened so much it hurt, "of course 'arry. No green though, I'm wearing a silver dress, black or red." Harry nodded and felt a smile twitch on his face.

 **to be continued**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it took me so long. Been a shitty few weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Alright Yuel ball time, now I'm not sure how I'm going to change things now that Dumbles is dead. Open to suggestions, all I know is Ronnikins is going to feel the effects of not doing anything in school. Plus the love potions as well lol.**

 **I dont own harry potter.**

000000000000000000

Harry was smiling the day of the Yuel ball, Sirius had sent him some fancy robes, pure black with red vines flowing up from the bottom with silver Rose's sprouting from them. Those were Harry's idea, to signify his date.

Sitting up he was greeted by large green eyes of his friend Dobby, "good morning Dobby. I'm surprised you weren't standing right over my head."

"Dobby is being cautious Harry Potter. Last time you shocked me."

Harry scratched his cheek awkwardly, "sorry again Dobby. Oh! I got you something for Christmas."

Harry pulled out a pack of socks Dobby started to cry, "Dobby knew Harry Potter was a kind wizard. Dobby be also giving you a present." Dobby bounced around, especially after Harry pulled on the mismatched socks and popped out.

The rest of the room woke with Dobby popping out, "w-whats going on?" Ron asked.

"Presents."

Harry went through his presents, the standard presents he had gotten for the last four years, candy and joke products from the weasley brothers, minus Ron this year, Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley. However he received several new products this year, several thank yous from people out there that had memories or were finally waking up from control now that Dumbles was gone. He even recieved a picture that made Harry perplexed, it was him and Fleur, but the way they interacted reminded him of the pictures he recieved of his parents.

Pulling out the photo album Hagrid had given him he flipped to his favorite picture, **(the one he was looking at, at the beginning of Cos movie if you want to know what one it is.)** However before he could even think of the similarities he was scooped up in a bone crushing hug, "Neville! Be careful mate, I may be better at controlling it but if you surprise me like that you'll get shocked mate!"

Neville dropped Harry and smiled wider than he had ever seen the shy boy do so, "sorry Harry, one of my presents was from Gran, she told me that my parents have recovered, now that they have they told me that they were fine after the Lestranges until Dumbledore showed up and cursed them, trapping them in an unending nightmare, but when Dumbledore was killed they came too a few weeks later. I'm going home after the ball in the morning to visit them, I owe you so much mate." He looked down af the pictures and raised an eyebrow, "why do these pictures seem the same?"

"I noticed that too. Fleur gave me this picture for christmas," he pointed to himself and the silver haired beauty, "and this one is my parents." He pointed to the pretty redhead and a man who looked like an older version of Harry.

Neville smiled again, "when did you two get so close then?"

Harry knit his eyebrows, "close? Shes my best friend."

Everyone stopped opening there presents Seamus spoke up, "Harry mate...you do know about...Y'know girls and stuff right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "of course I know about girls, one of my best friends is a girl Seamus."

Dean cleared his throat, "do you know anything else about girls Harry? Y'know...oh! Hows this make you feel?" He held up a magazine with a skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination.

Harry cocked his head, "why is she dressed so skimpy and why do you have that?"

Neville laughed, "Harry, didnt your family ever tell you where babies come from?" The look on his face got everyones attention, Neville facepalmed and dragged Harry out of the room. Dean and Seamus howling with laughter. Ron was unseen by anyone with the same face.

Neville dropped Harry down into the bed that Gred and Forge had jokingly carved Harry's name into and whispered to the healer.

Pomphrey sighed and walked up, "alright mister Potter, I'll be right back dont go anywhere, we are in for a long, talk."

00000000

An hour later a very red faced Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, only Hermione seemed to notice that he wasnt anywhere near any girls, "Neville...what did you do to Harry?"

Neville, Seamus, and Dean broke out laughing and squeezed out, "Harry's family, before they were executed never gave Harry the talk. I dragged him to madam Pomphrey."

Something clicked, "oh...I see, yea that explains it."

"Hermione you doing ok? You seem...more yourself today."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't myself?"

Everybody in earshot shook there head, "nope. You've been sucking on Ron's face all year and he's been saying your going to the ball together."

Hermione felt the memories return, "ugh...someone must've portioned me. I'll go to the hospital wing after this...Ron and I haven't spoken since I've agreed to go to the ball with Viktor Krum. He has been a real prat lately."

Mcgonagall stood, "students, its come to my attention a certain...lack of certain knowledge in a few of you. Starting today, madam Pomphrey will be offering a sex ed class, for those of you who need, this knowledge. Also, starting next year we will be re-introducing a few new classes that the previous headmaster discontinued because he was bad at it. One will be Alchemy, and another on wizarding world politics and customs. Were re-introducing this for you young muggle raised students, seeing as you are descendants of pureblood families long gone. The rest will be sent in a notice for the rest of you. Hope you enjoy."

Several different whispers rose, one being Hermione who was ecstatic about the new classes, but Draco Malfoy jumped up, "who cares about these mudbloods?! Shouldnt you be returning classes for those of us who have the right to having these lessons?"

"That's 50 points from slytherin and a week of detention with mister Filtch Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy collapsed, ever since the old fool was gone and the revelation about mudbloods he had lost all his power. Only Snape and Pansy, everyone else was helping and teaching these freaks about their ancient families. He hated it, be was supposed to be the king of school.

0000000000

'Ello 'arry. You ready for tonight?." Fleur asked as she sat down. She frowned though when her Veela side alerted her to an extremely awkward feeling from him, which only increased when she sat down. "What's wrong?"

The redhead who was blatantly flirting with the Brunette girl next to her, "hi Fleur, I'm Ginny, Harry's adoptive sister, pretty much, he'll probably be awkward, he just got the talk. So Katie, where were we?" She turned back.

"Oh," she giggled, "it's ok 'arry what managed to get that started?"

Harry didn't say anything but pulled out a book and opened it to slide it right next to her. Fleur gaped at the two pictures. They were similar with different people, one of him and her, the other clearly was his parents.

Fleur smiled slightly, "I must get ready for tonight 'arry. I hope you know to dance."

0000000

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry's anger overrode his awkwardness, "come to laugh at me almost dying Hermione? I thought we were friends."

Hermione flinched, "I'm sorry Harry. I went to madam Pomphrey and she found that I was under the influence of potions...it wont happen again."

Harry, always quick to forgive softened, "I dont think we can ever be what we once were Hermione, but I wouldnt mind you coming back."

Hermione let a small smile emerge on her face, "I'd like that to Harry...I've gotta get ready for the dance. See you later."

The rest of the day was spent with his studies for his NEWTS, at least until the new head of house professor Sinclair, the replacement Transfiguration teacher walked up, "Mr. Potter, you know your duty tonight yes?"

Harry nodded, "yes sir, I'm opening the ball with a dance."

"Good. You know how to dance yes? I didnt see you in any classes the teachers held."

Harry coughed, "theoretically? Yes. But...its been awhile." He lied, he knew how to, but he hasn't done it. The wonders of having his mothers memories and knowledge.

Professor Sinclair nodded, "very well. Also, are you sure on these NEWTS? you haven't taken some of these classes..."

Harry smiled, "I'll be fine sir. I've been studying about them."

0000000

"Bloody hell..." Ron moaned as he put on his Robes.

Harry rolled his eyes and straightened his tie. "Dont know why you don't transfigure the Ron."

Ron glared angrily, "I'm not some nerd like you Potter. I haven't learned that yet."

Harry grunted, "if you had actually done your school work then you would know Professor Sinclair taught that last week for your year, he is a lot like professor Mcgonagal, just a little looser."

Ron just shot him a rude hand gesture.

Walking into the entrance hall Harry waved to Krum, "hey. Heard your going with a certain bushy haired bookworm."

"Yes, problem?"

Harry snorted, "nah, were friends. Not even that close. Just watch out for the redhead named Ron man, he's probably gonna be a prick and yell about stealing his girl, even though he love potioned her."

Viktor stiffened, "noted."

Harry smiled and waved as Ginny came in with Katie Bell, "huh. Didnt know Katie played for that team."

Alicia and Angelina snuck up behind him, "she swings both ways."

Harry smiled, "whatever makes her happy."

Both girls smiled at him and left on the arms of Fred and George.

All talking stopped and Harry looked up and nudged Viktor, "here comes your date."

Viktor smiled slightly and walked up to her and bowed holding out his hand.

Harry smiled but then felt a pull on his magic that felt familiar and turned around. He was stunned instantly, Fleir was indeed entering to the hall, she had a tight fitting silver dress that had a slit running up the bottom of her dress allowing her to be able to move better. She had black gloves that went up to her elbows and diamond earrings in her ear, and a silver locket on her neck that Harry had gotten for her for Christmas, inside he had a picture of her family placed and on the other side a picture of both of them together.

Harry smiled, "you look amazing Fleur."

Fleur smiled as she felt all the nervousness gone from earlier. "And you look handsome 'arry."

"Alright champions, if your ready first Mr. Krum and Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Ms. Delacour, where are your dates?"

"We are going together professor."

"Ah! Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor for showing such good attitude as we are the hosts, you two will follow in after Mr. Krum."

After the door opened Krum and Hermione entered and Harry followed with Fleur on his arm. Applause sounded but there was a bunch of jealous looks going towards both Hermione and Harry. Walking up to the table Harry pulled out Fleurs chair and she sat down, After Harry pushed her chair back towards the table he took his own seat.

Professor Mcgonagal picked up the menu and called out, "grilled Salmon." Harry had to hold back a laugh at the fact that the cat side of his headmistress was clearly showing itself. Harry and Fleur both went with Fleurs Favorite stew, that they met eachother with.

After about half an hour the food vanished, accompanied by a very loud groan from a certain redhead, and Harry took Fleurs hand, "shall we dance my lady?"

Fleurs eyes sparkled with amusement, "oui, I think we shall."

Harry put a hand on Fleurs hip and once the music started they began to dance, everyone gasped at how Harry and Fleur danced, it wasnt just a standard ballroom dance that everyone knew, murmurs erupted and even Viktor and Hermione stopped dancing and gaped, but all this was lost to the two as the world faded away around them once there eyes met one another. They each saw a storm in each others eyes, one a fire storm, one a lightning storm. As they danced electricity and fire began literally dancing around them, the two powers combining, dancing with eachother, people were left speechless as the dance concluded and the two elements faded. Applause ripped through the hall and Harry and Fleur were snapped out of there trance. Madame Maxime had tears in her eyes as she smiled at her favorite student and Professor Mcgonagal was shaking her head but had that rare smile on so Harry knew she wasnt mad. Karkaroff just eyed the two and subtly nodded.

Viktor and Hermione made there way over, "Harry! Why didnt you tell me you could dance? Even your very magic seemed to be dancing with eachother."

"Yes, that truly was an amazing dance." Viktor said.

000000

Far off into the corner Jean Deoacour grunted, " _i really didnt want to have to play the overprotective dad roll yet."_

Appoline laughed and took her husband into a dance, as Gabriel was currently dancing with Harry and Fleur, " _oh hush Jean. You like the boy I've seen it, he_ has _manors, he has money so we know hes not into Fleur for that, he's Immune to the allure enough that it just relaxes him and he makes Fleur smile, did you see that picture in the locket? She hasn't smiled like that since before her maturation."_

Jean gave his wife a cheeky smile, " _I do like the boy love, but that doesnt mean I can play the part, make him earn it. If it works out I'm sure he will do the same for his daughters."_

Appoline smiled, _"very true, but look, he has Gabriel's approval already, you'll have to play the part well love."_

Jean smiled as the dance ended and followed Harry over to the bar, "Mr. Potter, may I ask what your intentions toward my daughter are?"

Harry choked on his drink and peered into a man with the same blue eyes as Fleur, "if I said I planned on Marrying her and starting a family what would you say?"

Jean choked this time and Appoline laughed, _"he got you on that one love. Hes very clever."_

Jean shot a look towards his wife but still asked, "bit early for that isnt it Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "of course it is sir. I was just getting back at you for making me choke, honestly...I dont know." Both elder Delacours raised and eyebrow, as well as the youngest one who was eavesdropping with her sister, "I'm not sure what it is I feel for Fleur sir...you probably didnt know yet but...what was left of my family despised magic, the beat me every Chance they got to get rid of it. I've never ever know love since my parents died, so I dont know if what I feel for Fleur is love...or just a school boy crush."

Silence ensued, "I had indeed heard of your aunt and uncle...to think that the damage went that deep..."

Appoline smirked, "well...figure it out fast Mr. Potter, I wouldnt mind some silver haired emerald eyed baby Veela grandchildren running around."

Harry turned red but a soft smile rose on his face, unlike Fleur who was resembling a Tomato right now, "I wouldnt mind that either ma'am. Only one person knows this but back in my first year I found the mirror of Erised." Both adults gasped, "I saw my mom and dad. I saw my older self holding a very pregnant woman, who at the time remained faceless, with two children, both girls running around and playing. I found my true hearts desire is to have a family. Something I have been denied my whole life."

Appolines smirk fell, "that is beautiful...if it does happen please, take care of them..."

Harry smiled, "im an orphan ma'am. It's not like I'm gonna marry someone and have three kids to play favorites...I plan on putting my family first. I want to be a professor after I get out...it would be nice to finish a day and floo home to my kids. We'd play quidditch and chess...I'd cook dinner and tuck them in where I can curl up next to my wife. I'm not gonna have kids and neglect one to the point where he would potentially ruin me. **(that's right I'm pissed at cursed child. Harry's greatest dream was having a family but he essentially pulls an Arthur and his son almost changes the time line because he made friends with a family that Harry hated and he doesnt realize it? Very bad portrayal of an adult Harry.)**

Appoline smiled at the love he already felt towards his future kids, "such a kind heart. I can see why Fleur is drawn to you."

The rest of the night Harry spent dancing with Fleur, he even managed to _silencio_ Ron before be could start his bullshit, which was coming due to how red his face was. Nearing midnight Harry and Fleur wandered out to the courtyard and looked to the night sky, Fleur took Harry's hand, " 'arry...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Harry smiled sadly as he met those blue orbs with fire in them, "what is love Fleur? I've never felt it before..."

Fleur cupped his cheek, "let me show you." As her lips met Harry's and a bright light erupted from both of them. Harry saw all the pain and suffering and loneliness Fleur went through, he saw her in her true Veela form and he couldn't help but feel that she was beautiful still, at that thought Harry found himself outside of a familiar house. He smiled, "vat is this place 'arry" Fleur walked up, her French accent thickening.

Harry took her hand, "it's my dream house. I always wanted to have a house like this in the same place my parents lived..."

Fleur smiled as she led Harry to the front steps, "no wonder your 'eart represents it. It's a perfect house...no mansions or distance between family. Let me into your heart mon amor. Let me show you what love truly is."

Harry, with a tear running down his cheek opened the door and Fleur walked into the strong golden light. He felt a rush of emotions and when he opened his eyes he had tears running down his cheeks, "I feel it Fleur...I can feel everything you feel for me."

Fleur smiled and kissed her bonded on the lips again, "our, mon amor...we will be together forever now that we are bonded."

Hrry hears grumbling, "damn. Should've never doubted you love. You are always right about these things." Jean said, "welcome to the family son."

Appoline had tears running down her cheeks, she could feel the love emanating between the two, "I knew you would bond soon mon Petit...I'm so happy for you."

Harry was swept up into a hug and he smiled at the rush of emotions Fleur was having.

Harry took her hand, " Fleur...I think I love you too..."

 **to be continued**

 **Next time, task two**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Alright, alright let's get going.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

00000000000

"Harry Potter sir must wake up now!" Harry shot up from the desk he had fallen asleep in. _what's going on..._ Harry couldn't remember what happened last night.

Harry looked over to the elf, "hey Dobby...what's going on?"

"Master Harry must get down to the lake sir!"

"Master? Why the lake?"

 _'arry? Where are you?! Your going to be disqualified_

Harry fell out of his seat "who's there?"

Dobby grabbed his hand and they popped by a group of people. Everyone cheered and Harry leapt back. "What's going on?!"

Bagman walked up, "Harry my boy, you ready for the second task?"

"Second task for what? Who are you?"

Poppy Pomphrey ran a scan "his memory has been modified..."

Fleur ran up, 'arry?"

"Who are you?"

Fleur grabbed his face, and peered into his eyes as a gold aura manifested.

0000000000

Harry was standing in the library looking for spells that would help him be under water without shocking the whole lake. When suddenly he was flung across the library, flipping over he saw two people, one was Ron, the other was Malfoy, "some champion. Let's see how you do without your memories."

Ron gaped, "I thought we were just roughing him up for being with that Veela?"

Draco smirked, "please Weasley. He needs to be knocked back a few pegs. _obliviate._ "

 _'Arry, it's time to come back to me, to your wife..."_

a rush of knowledge ran through his head and he opened his eyes to the beautiful saphire blue, "thank you flower."

She pecked his lips and backed away, " he remembers now. It was a redheaded boy named, Ron and a white ferret looking boy named Malfoy."

The healer's lips thinned, " I shall inform the headmistress immediately, those two are already on very thin ice. Ronald is failing all of his classes, and Malfoy is caught every other day for bullying and outright assault."

Bagman cleared his throat and placed his wand to his throat, "welcome to the second task, last night something was stolen from each of our champions, each of our champions must merely dive down and save them, they have one hour to do so. Champions get ready on the cannon you can go."

Harry whipped out his wand and all his clothes were transfigured into a pair of swimming trunks. He heard a purr _very nice mon amour. We may have to spend some alone time soon._

Harry blushed and Viktor let a laugh out, "ah. Veela bonds. I can only imagine what she is saying to make you that red." Then the cannon shot off and vikor turned into a half shark and launched himself into the water. Fleur cast a charm and a bubble formed over her head and she looked to Harry and winked, _see you on the other side._

Harry focused on the water and pointed his wand to the water _ebuli,_ the water began bubbling and wrapping around his feet. As he began to get deeper in the water the water formed a swirl around him and a funnel formed, as he walked to the bottom of the lake.

00000000

"We have here Algernon Croaker of the unspeakables to comment on the champions choice of methods. Mr. Croaker what do you have to say?"

"Well, this transfiguration Mr. Krum used was top notch, I haven't seen someone utilize self transfiguration so successfully before."

"And, what of Ms. Delacour?"

"The use of the standard bubblehead charm, while not that creative, it was certainly a wise choice to have."

"And finally, what of Mr. Potter?"

"Ah! He is using a bit of Truly ancient magic,a magic that originates from Norway, they designed it to imitate an elementals ability, Mr. Potter is using his own innate ability, being an actual elemental, to use the ancient spell to create a funnel around his body, he will still get wet, but he can basically walk to his hostage, clever very clever."

Harry was walking around the kelp forest as he spotted the first glimpse of ruins, and smiled. Unknown to him, the movement of water around him had forced a pack of grindylows that were eyeing Fleur to flee.

Entering into the ruins he looked around in wonder, _I wonder if this was originally a human settlement..._

after a few more feet and a petit silver haired girl fell to the ground speaking in rapid French, _where am I? Fleur?_

Harry smiled, _I'm sorry...it's kinda hard to see where I am through this wall, I'm Harry._

the girl gasped, _Fleur's husband! Your my brother in law!_ the girl wrapped her arms around one of his legs, _hey, it's your job to spoil me. Can I have some chocolate?_

Harry burst out laughing as Fleur burst through the water and landed gracefully, _now now, you know he has to spoil me first Gabi._

Harry blushed and took a few more steps and another person fell through this time. This time it was Neville Longbottom, "Harry? Ugh what happened?"

Harry smiled, "you were my hostage for this challenge Nev. Untie yourself and let's get going. I can already feel my magic draining."

Both hostages leapt up and undid there bindings and the quartet began walking back through the lake.

00000000

Viktor Krum had already surfaced and everyone was watching the whirlpool of water quickly approach them. Everyone cheered when the two champions and there hostages were wading there way to the shore after they became visible.

Once on shore Harry collapsed and Poppy began scanning him, "honestly mister Potter. To think that you would use the most taxing magic there was to do that."

Fleur gave him a deep French kiss before she smiled, "oui, that was a beautiful display of magic Mon amour."

Attention students," professor Mcgonagal called out with her magically enhanced voice, "we have the score, in first place in just over half an hour is Viktor Krum. We have awarded him 45 points for his amazing display of transfiguration.

In second place we have Ms. Delacour," Fleur pouted, "for her excellence in mastering the basics, especially with her own natural disadvantages, we have agreed to award her 40 points.

And finally, Mr. Potter, showing initiative to learn something that I myself have not seen in many years, and for getting through without a scratch, we've agreed to award him 40 points.

This leaves the score at first place for Mr. Krum, and second place is tied between Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour."

Fleur kissed Harry again and they were led to the hospital tent where madame Pomphrey healed a few bites Fleur had gotten and dried them off, just in time too as his clothes had reverted back to there original form.

Fleur was happy as, if they hadn't saved Gabriel, it could've been bad. Veela and merpeople dont get along so well, she had seen the dirty looks they were giving both her and her sister. She smiled up as her sister was sitting on Harry's shoulders and yanking on his messy locks like a little girl.

 _Fleur! I'm so happy you made it out with your sister!_ Appoline said as she threw her arms around her daughter.

Harry laughed, _as if I would let anything happen to her, or Gabbi. I finally found a family. I wont let it go._

Appoline beamed at her son-in-law.

As they sat down at the gryffindor table for lunch Hermione bolted in, "Harry! Where did you find that spell?!"

Harry raised and eyebrow but couldnt help a chuckle emerge at the typical question from his friend, "I'll get back to you after lunch Hermione. I believe I checked that book out and put it in my room." Hermione smiled, but Fleur could feel a little pain coming from her, these two hadn't been that close after Ron took Hermione away. Sure Harry forgave her, but he still kept his distance and Fleur could feel how that distance was affecting them.

0000000000

Minerva Mcgonagal sighed as she sat with Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy, both of there children were with them. "Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy...I'm afraid your sons have crossed a line now. Both assaulted Harry Potter and erased his memories, if he hadn't bonded with Ms. Delacour, I'm afraid he would've died or at the very least lost control of his elemental ability and hurt every living thing in that lake. Both boys have been pushing there luck as it is. Mr. Malfoy here has displayed nothing but blatant bullying and outright assault and racism. I wont tolerate that like Dumbledore did.

However Mr. Weasley is worse. He has been caught using love potions on another student and is failing every single class now. Which proves to me, he would've failed out of school already if it weren't for Ms. Granger. I have no choice, this will be the children's last year here."

Malfoy leapt up, "when my father hears of this.."

"Be quiet Mr. Malfoy," the headmistress said, "your father holds no power here, I am the headmistress and I will do what is right by the school. The board of governors agree with me, you are bad for the environment of school now."

Draco turned red and cursed under his breath, "just you wait." Narcissa grabbed her sons shoulder and forced him to sit down giving him a dirty look. Draco flinched and shut up.

"I understand Minerva, I didnt think he had gotten this bad. I will personally ensure he learns his lesson about copying his father. Contrary to his believe, Lucius has been let go from a number of positions he illegally had...Lucius wont bother you. He is not even on the board of governors anymore."

Minerva smiled, "if only this one took after you Narcissa. He can finish the year, after that...its up to you and Lucius to find other accommodations for him."

Narcissa sighed, "I'm afraid we cant. I had a feeling this was coming since Draco takes after his father, nobody wants a boy who acts like his death eater father. I'm afraid he will have to be homeschooled." Draco paled.

"What about my Ron though!" Molly practically screamed, causing Fawkes to flame away.

"Sorry Molly. His grades are abysmal and he wont put forth the effort to raise them. This is a school, not a place to screw around with friends."

"Albus would never have done this!"

"Of course not. You were in his pocket. I'm sure if your daughter wasnt a lesbian, he wouldve ensured Harry married into your family just so he could control his whole life. There is a reason he was killed, Molly, and that's because he was responsible for every dark lord in his own life span rising, just so he could have the glory of beating them." Molly paled. "It's not my fault Molly that this son is not doing anything, your other children are either upstanding students or have decent grades, this one won't even put forth the effort. It's on you to teach him now, because I can tell you that his grades, welll...no school will take that kind of work ethic. You may go now, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, enjoy your last few months here, because come next first of september, you will no longer be welcomed.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I lost all interest in writing for a long while.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter.**

0000000000000000000

Harry had tuned put the band that was playing, he gulped at the sight of the maze, he felt a soft warmth spread through him and tore his eyes away from the maze, to Fleur.

She walked up with a smile on her face that seemed a little strained, "arry...you'll be safe yes?"

Harry looked to his girlfriend, "I dont plan on dying no."

Fleur took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, "zen, you make sure you come back. Our little girl needs her papa."

The world stopped for a second, "y-your?"

Fleur smiled, "oui. Zer is a reason papa Is glaring at you up zer mon cheri."

Harry turned to Jean Delacour and Shuddered, his glare could've frozen fire. "Well...I guess I should give this to you then." Harry pulled out a box.

Fleur smiled widely at the ring in the box, it was a golden band with a decent sized diamond in the center surrounded by two sapphires and an emerald, with a third saphire with lighting scars around the stone. Upon closer inspection she saw that the emerald had flames carved into the stone. This perfect combination of an saphire eyed fire wielding Veela, and an emerald eyed lightning Wielding elemental.

"Oui, a zouzand time oui." She kissed him and rushed over to her parents showing off her ring. The temperature drastically rose as the Patriarch of the Delacour family ceased his glaring and smiled.

0000000000

Jean had come down to wish Harry good luck, "monsieur Potter. I hope you plan on taking care of my Daughter and Granddaughter."

"Harry smiled, "for as long as I can. We Potters are quite well off. I've always wanted a family, and I found you guys. Fleur is just giving me a new addition."

Jean smiled, "after school, we will begin preparations for the wedding, the baby wont be born without her mama and Papa being married."

Harry grinned, "of course."

Champions! Earlier today, professor moody placed the cup deep in the maze." Professor Mcgonagal called, "to win, the champions must simply grab the cup."

Harry smiled, not a week after the second task the new headmistress had fired snape, rehired Slughorn who had left disqusted at how Dumbledore ran the school, expelled the two biggest bullies in school and discovered that Moody was in fact Barty Crouch Jr. That revelation led to Fudge being ousted. His godfather had taken the place and within a week had forced all known death eaters who got out through bribery and imperious excuses. The world was outraged at the fact that not a single one of them was innocent. The whole inner circle of the dark lord was put to death, Lucius Malfoy was thrown through the veil kicking and screaming, followed swiftly by a toad faced woman who tried to proclaim the same bull the dark lord used. Augusta Longbottom got the particular pleasure of questioning what Bellatrix had done to her family and found out they were under a very obscure dark curse that trapped them in their own brains. Bellatrix died not long after that.

Harry dashed into the maze and smiled ar his new family as the hedges closed behind him.

0000000 **11 years later.** 0000000000

Harry stood holding Fleurs hand as he watched his oldest daughter board the Beaboxin carriage on the way to her first year at school.

After the third task of the triwizard tournament, Voldemort returned. Harry ended up leaving Britain, he heard from Hermione who had also fled the country with her parents to Australia, that the old bastard had murdered Ron Weasley in a dark ritual to give himself a body.

He had managed to convince what little friends he had back home to flee, the Longbottoms were set up in Iceland now, Neville and his mom had opened Herbology company and were doing quite well. Luna had found her elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack in America and the two eccentrics settled down.

Sirius finally got fed up with politics and fled to France, he lived near Harry and settled down with a nice Blonde witch and had a child with her, reviving and reforming the Black family.

Voldemort had completely taken over Britain within a year, but when he turned to other countries he was crushed, no other country would even tolerate his ways. He was killed by a young blonde girl from America that was borne on the same day as him with the gift of being an elemental, she had come to Harry to train to use her powers.

After the dark lord fell peace reigned but Britain and there backwards ways ended up dying eventually, their refusal to accept new blood into there society led to every single blood line squibing out. The ICW had stepped in after the last pureblood family died out, that being Draco Malfoy and his family who tried to force the world to support them being purebloods. After Malfoy died the ICW stepped into Britain and showed the new Muggleborn children what it meant to be a witch or wizard. Within ten years Britain had caught up to the rest of the world and not once did blood purity be spouted there.

Harry smirked at the thought of how wrong Dumbledore was. He had left plots to keep Harry under his thumb, like a marraige contract, illegal, to Ginny. Had even released that fucking Prophecy to the world. Britain was pissed when there savior left, even more so after they heard the prophecy, but Harry released a statement into the newspaper stating that this was a war for the Adults. The kids should not be the ones to fight a war that was theres to fight. That shut them up but Harry had heard that the children were the first to go In that war anyway. Dumbledore wouldve rolled in his grave at that thought.

Harry felt a tug on his Jeans and smiled down at the wide eyed emerald gaze of his youngest child, "papa, can I go to school too?"

Harry laughted, "non mon petite, you are too young, you get to stay daddy's little girl for a little longer." He told Lillian Appoline Potter.

Lillian pouted, "but Marie gets to go!" Harry smiled and picked his youngest up. She was asleep within a minute. After they fled Britain Marie Gabrielle Potter was born. She was currently top of her classes in school.

A crack and Jean and Appoline approached, "mama!" A silver haired boy ran and enveloped Fleur in a hug. James Jean Delacour was a mamas boy, when he was born the Delacours were sad, because until then a boy being born to a Veela meant that the Veela trait was weakening, but to there amazement, James was a Veela. The first Male veela to be borne in centuries. He had several different Veela conclaves trying to get one of there daughters To marry him. James was more interested in learning from his grandfather though, he had learned that he was tasked to continue the Delacour line. He took to it like a fish to water, eager to help his family. Jean actually cried the day they named James his heir. Unlike the Potter family only males could inherite the lord title of the Delacour family. Harry shuddered slightly at the boys potential, he wasnt even in school yet.

As for Harry, he opened a new branch in the French ministry, they would go out into the Muggle world, orphanages and the like, to find muggleborn kids and the like to introduce their world early, teach them traditions and why it was there, it lead to widespread acceptance of mugglebornes as they no longer tried to turn the magical world into the muggle world. This was adopted by every country but Britain, who was already completely muggle borne oriented.

Fleur took a job at her old school, she was a charmed mistress and the single greatest charms teacher the school had ever seen.

 **epilogue**

a 189 year old Harry Potter walked down the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. The Potter family had long since moved to France but Harry visited every year to see his parents graves, he felt it would be rude to move them from the home they once knew. With a soft pop he was gone, he appeared in the Potter-Delacour crypt and smiled sadly at the names of his family. He still had his grandkids and beyond but Harry had buried all of his kids and wife. In his old age he had written a book dedicated to his life story, every detail. It lead to mass hysteria, new branches of magical goverment rose to protect the young witches and wizards from abuse, and people stopped taking any war heroes advice at face value like Britain did for Dumbledore. People from all over had asked him the same question, "how aren't you an obscural?" To this Harry would always shrug, and answer, "I believe my magic saved itself for a day when I would have family, that way I could do whatever it took to stop any threat to them."

And that's exactly what he did. Three different dark lords rose to power in his life time. He crushed them before they could do much. Albus Dumbledore's wait and react tactic was a thing of the past.

"Harry love." Harry looked up and met his own eyes. Or more accurately, the eyes he had inherited. Their stood both Lily Potter and Fleur Potter smiling down at him, "come love. It's time to go home."

Harry Potter would be found by Celeste Fleur Potter, Harry's eldest grandchild, with a smile on his face as he curled up on the grave of his wife. Harry went down in history not as a man who finished off a dark lord in some epic battle, but as a man who helped progress the Magical world to the point where even Mugglebornes believed it to be better than the muggle one. The only person who attended Harry's funeral who wasnt family was one Neville Longbottom, the last remaining person of his generation. He joined his old friend within twenty four hours, it was said that he waited till Harry passed so he wouldn't be alone, in thanks for saving his family from the British ways.

The Potter and Delacour family would forevermore rise to protect those from the darkness by crushing it before it truly became a threat.

 **the end**


End file.
